Love Can Always Come Back
by RiverWaterfall
Summary: Amy is in her first week of being a school teacher. When walking in the hall she bumps into her first love Ben. Can they fall in love with each other or will they Starr apart and live the life they already have? *one shot about Amy and Ben's love*


_~My First Love...~_

* * *

><p>It was the first day of school being Ms. Juergens as a teacher. I had always dreamed of being a teacher but after getting pregnant I didn't think I would be one but here I was on the first day of being one. I walk into the newly cleaned school. I walk into the familiar office sitting right when you walk into the school. I look at the secretary looking at me with a weird smile. I flash a smile her way to hopefully brighten her day. She smiles at me to. He looks down on her computer and looks back at me.<p>

"Have a good day being Ms. Juergens," she says with a sweet smile. I nod my head.

"You too and please will you call me Amy," I tell her. She nods her head then smiles causally at me. She grabs her clipboard and starts writing some things down on the paper sitting on the brown board. I walk out of the room watching her do the same thing. I walk down the familar hallway that looks exactly the same the last time I had walked down about five years ago. I open the wooden door to the room I was assign to for the year. I walk into the freshly cleaned room it smelled like flowers. I look around as memories started flowing back in my mind. I smile as I think about everything that has happened in this Band Room over the years I was in high school. I look across the room to see a shiny thing near the closet against the wall. I walk over the closet and I bend down to pick up the thing that looks like a name plate. I read it and it says. **Mr. Sedlack.**

I smile. Mr. Sedlack was truly probably the best band teacher anyone could ask for. I was going to try my best to be the best band teacher to. I open up the wooden closet and I set the shiny plate in the cleaned closet, then I grab the new name plate from my bag and I set it on my desk saying the new teacher. **Ms. Juergens. **I smile at the plate. I sit down in the chair and I turn on my iPhone to look at the time. **7:45 p.m. **I knew kids would be running into the room and bring in instruments anxious to play. I sat back up d this time I let the memory flow into my mind that had happened one time I was in this room.

_"Hey Ben," I say to him giving him a small smile._

_"Oh hey Amy do you want me to carry that?" Ben asks gesturing to my French Horn in my hand._

_"Sure," I say handing it to him. He grabs the instrument from my hand. He almost falls from holding it thinking it was going to be light. I laugh a little at his clumsiness. He shoots me a small smile my way. We walk down to the band room hand and hand. When we get there he hands me my French Horn._

_"Thanks for carrying it for me," I say to him with my small shy smile on my face._

_"Oh it was no problem," he says looking down and messing with his fingers _

_"Oh umm well I have to go," I say walking into the classroom. I start to push my instrument up into the cubbing when I start to feel strong hands help me push the instrument up for me. I instantly knew they weren't Bens but Ricky's._

I smile at the thought of how nervous I was being around Ricky and Ben but noe I wasn't that much but I hadn't seen Ben in a long time so I didn't know how I felt around him but with Ricky I was not that nervous around him. I also missed Ben in a way. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice that kids were starting to come in the room and staring at me. I look up to see them smiling at them and I look back at them all and I flash them a smile to. Well Amy time to go and get the day started for me.

**1 Weeks Later**

I was walking into the empty hall away with no one in sight I was minding my own business looking look out. I had my head stuck in a super interesting book that my sister had wrote. Yes I just said my sister wrote a book. She was writer and publisher. She was actually I really good writer. I was happy for her truly. When I was walking I didn't even notice when someone walked from the Guidance Counselor's office. I ram right into the guy who has holding a bunch of books. I almost fall to the ground but he caught me with his big strong arms. I look up to come face to face with my first love.

"Ben," I stammer out. I was wide eyed and surprised. I didn't think I would see Ben here this was actually the last place I would see him.

"Oh hey Amy," he says helping me to my feet. I smile at him with a genuine smile. I looked at him from head to toe he was a little bit more muscular and alot hotter then the last time I had seen him. I bite my lip while looking at him. I notice him checking me out from head to toe too. I start to feel a burning feeling come to my cheeks right then and there I knew that I was blushing.

"So how have you been?" I ask him with a little bit bigger smile then the last time. He looks at me for a couple of seconds then pulls me into the most passionate kiss I have ever I had in a long time. He brings his arms around my tiny waist and I loop my arms around his skinny neck. I pull away after being out of breath and I bite my lip drawing a little bit of blood.

"I have been doing well thank you and how have you been?" He asks me this time. I fold my arms and I pinch my other arm.

"I have been doing well and so has John," I say with a smile. He looks at me matching my smile but soon fades away.

"What?" I ask him with a confused face. He looks at me.

"How is Ricky doing?" Ben asks me with an agitated smile. I couldn't help but smile and laugh just if Ben had known that me and Ricky had decided to take a step back from each other. He rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh umm actually I don't know I haven't talked to him really I'm about three weeks I think," I say trying to think back to the conversation i had with him that night. Ben looks at me with a funny look. "What?" I ask him again.

"Why would he give up the most beatifulngiel in the world?" Ben asks with a smile. I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't know actually but maybe I will find the guy who cares about more then life its self," I say with a smile thinking about my dream guy. Ben looks at me with a smile.

"Hey Amy can I ask you something?" Ben asks with a small tiny smile. I nod my head with a smile and I bite my lip nervously. "Well actually will you go on a date with me?" Ben asks me with a shy smile. I cover my mouth in surprise.

"Of course Ben," I say hugging him. I let go of him then I grab his face and I give him a passionate kiss that feels like fireworks.

* * *

><p><strong>So there was my one shot about Amy and Ben's love...so yea and read my new series called He Doesn't Love You Anymore He loves Me...I am excited about that story and I hope you guys will like that story..just Review please!<strong>


End file.
